This invention relates to an apparatus for discriminating paper money which has the ability of discriminating the authenticity of the paper money or the denomination of the same, and of receiving said money as in a stacked state.
There are used in various sorts of vending machines some kind of paper money discriminating apparatus which discriminates the genuineness or denomination of paper money and further receives the paper money discriminated as genuine notes in a stacked state. In such apparatus, there are heretofore inconveniences because of the paper money-receiving part taking the form of a box and being attached undetachably to the main body of the apparatus with the result that it is necessary to remove the paper money by grasping the received ones directly by hand, when the paper money sometimes are liable to scatter. Under these circumstances, the inventors of this invention have proposed by United States patent application Ser. No. 817,587 pending 311 an apparatus for discriminating paper money with a stacking means which is able to solve the controversial point as mentioned above and enables the collecting operation to be rapid and efficient by forming the paper money-receiving stacker box in what is called a detachable cartridge type.
And yet, since such a stacker box as mentioned above has a relatively large opening part for inserting paper money into the interior, the received paper money are within a range of the taker's eye at the time of collecting and consequently can be easily taken out, which threatens to induce dishonest pilferage when collecting.